Let it be love - Dramione
by RoseLover1998
Summary: Having been given the option to return to Hogwarts to repeat the seventh year lost to fighting Lord Voldemort many students would jump at the chance. Including Hermione and Draco. Not all did. Will it be a relaxing year of school, friendships and love? Or will everyone's world come tumbling down? Slash. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, belongs to J.K Rowling
1. The Letter

The summer after the battle and all of the seventh years prior were allowed to chance to return to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to repeat the year lost to Voldemort.

Of course not all wanted to go back and relive the memories and recall the lives lost of family members and friends.

Hermione Granger was one of the few who jumped at the chance to increase her knowledge and complete the year lost what went to trying to find horcruxes and saving the world.

I ripped a page out of my spiral bond journal writing a letter to Harry knowing he would understand this type of paper having grown up with muggles up until his 17th birthday.

Dear Harry,

Sorry I haven't wrote much this summer it's been hectic here, Australia was lovely but trying to explain to my parents why I wiped their memory was exhausting.

I just got the letter from McGonagall explaining that we can redo our seventh year, I understand why you may not want to go back along with all the others in our year.

It will be a good opportunity for all of us, it will be nice to see you if you do decided to.

Hermione xx

Sitting back down on my bed I reread the letter and sent it on its way.

Thinking about my two best friends brought back good memories and bad.

After Ron and I shared that kiss in the Chamber of Secrets it wasn't a surprise that we became a couple but it was surprising how it ended.

Shouting down the stairs to my parents,

'Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, I haven't got half the books on the list sent out.'


	2. The Reply

Diagon Alley was just as I remembered, they redone it after the death eaters and the fact that Harry, Ron and I let the Gringotts Ukrainian Ironbelly lose on an escape attempt, that might I add was very successful.

The place was emptier than I thought it would be, but I guess that just makes it easier to get all the supplies needed. First on my list was Madam Malkin's, my school robes didn't fit anymore so new ones were in order.

After purchasing new school and dress robes, with some money the school provided I decided to buy an owl as Crookshanks was staying at 12 Grimmauld Place after Sirius's death she refuses to leave his room.

Walking into Eeylops Owl Emporium, I saw a beautiful tawny owl which was smaller than others in the shop sitting on a perch near the back. I just knew that she was mine.

I paid for her and a simple cage for train ride along with some owl treats and I left the store. I called her Hermes, I know the myths suggest that he's male but it just seemed liked that name fit.

The platinum blonde hair was what I noticed first as I walked into the ice cream parlour. Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't hard to spot him since we were the only two in the shop. As I was about to leave he looked at me without the smirk on his face I was so accustomed to seeing

'I've never thanked you for saving me in the Room of Requirement.' The smirk now reappearing on his face. 'I never realised that you loved me so much.' he laughed and went back to eating.

'Don't you have anything better to do than to think about a mudblood like me, your father must be proud'

Waiting for me on my windowsill when I got home was an unfamiliar owl, untying the letter from its outstretched leg it began to read

Dear Hermione,

It's great to hear from you, I know I haven't wrote to you much either but it's been a hard summer. I'm definitely going back to Hogwarts, I know Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius would want me too and I want to go. Hogwarts is my home but it just won't be the same.

I'm pretty sure Ron is going back as well, I know that's probably not what you wanted to know Mione but it's better for me to tell you than being surprised on the day.

Ron's been writing to me asking why you aren't you replying to him. I promised you I wouldn't say anything and I haven't, he honestly doesn't know why you aren't talking to him but you should reply to him soon so he doesn't keep bugging us both.

Have you already got all you books? I didn't have any of them on the list, well I guess that's what happens when you skip your last year, lots of work to catch up on. Would you like to come over tomorrow?

I have a lot of cleaning to do before this place is even liveable. Do you happen to know any spells that can remove a permanent photo? Mrs Black is driving me mad. I did manage to put some tape over her mouth so she doesn't scream as loud but it still gives me a headache.

Love you Mione,

Harry xx

Writing a quick reply saying I would love to meet him, I attached it to Hermes leg and sent her to Harrys'.

Harry had decided to stay in 12 Grimmauld Place during the summer and he's been busy cleaning and decorating.

It made him feel closer to Sirius and Remus even though Sirius hated the reminder of his family. He's been working night and day trying to make it acceptable and how Sirius would have wanted it.


	3. Which Compartment?

I packed my trunk and loaded it into the car,

'Come on Mum, I don't want to be late. The train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock without fail.'

The drive had become so familiar to me these past years it was relaxing even though the destination was exciting.

I quickened my pace and ran between platforms 9 and 10 making it onto platform 9 ¾ without a problem. It was weird to be back here after everything that happened last year but I was ready.

Spotting Harry in the distance, I waved him over.

Hugging him I asked,

'Hey Harry, you okay? Isn't this exciting? Back at Hogwarts.'

He hugged me back and patted my back and whispered to me,

'I'm fine, you? Ron's looking for you so if you want to avoid him you should get on the train and find a compartment Mione.'

I quickly thanked him and jumped onto the train without a backwards glance to see where Ron was, I knew I had to find a compartment which he wouldn't follow me into or find.

Looking into each compartment in turn I realised not many of the 7th year students returned.

I saw Neville in one compartment with Luna and her Ravenclaw friends, making my way to the back of the train I found a slightly darker compartment with only one occupant. Sliding open the door I walked in, placed my trunk on the rack with Hermes next to it and went back to shut the blinds.

'Couldn't keep away from me could you Mudblood?'

Sneered Draco from the corner of the compartment.

Typical, I had to choose this one didn't I? It could have been a nice, decent human being but no.

'What's up Granger? Doesn't your tongue work anymore? Why is it you're hiding out in here and not with your precious chosen one and your boyfriend?'

'Shut up Malfoy' I snarled back at him 'you don't know anything about me or my friends so keep your worthless, slimy tongue in your mouth and keep it closed'

'Touched a nerve did I?' Draco questioned 'it doesn't have anything to do with the fact I saw Ron and Padma'

I interrupted him in a deadly whisper,

'I swear to Merlin if you say another world I will curse you into oblivion'

I saw Draco's eyes widen as he looked like it was for the first time, I'd never spoken to anyone like that even though I knew he didn't deserve it. I was angry, Malfoy knew. He would tell anyone just to make my life miserable.

A couple of seconds later I spoke

'I'm sorry I snapped at you, I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what you saw.'


	4. Dormitories

Stepping back into Hogwarts was like a dream come true, I never thought I would be back here and witness the first years being sorted and their siblings looking with anticipation at what house they would be in.

I remember the rest of the school talking amongst themselves a lot like we did when we were in their places.

Not that there were much talking this year, everyone knew someone who didn't make it out of the battle alive and everyone was still grieving.

Taking a place my place at Gryffindor table, beside Harry was the most natural thing to do, but I knew it was a mistake as soon as I looked up.

Ron was flopped down on the bench opposite and gave me a lazy smile.

' _How dare he'_ I thought ' _He has the nerve to smile at me like nothing happened! I'm going to kill him!'_

Harry glanced at me, he knew what I was thinking. I know he did and I didn't care.

I gave Harry a look back which read ' _If he speaks to me I will curse him a million different ways.'_

'Hermio..' Ron began.

Standing up at the table I shouted,

'DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME. I WILL CURSE IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD, I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL.'

I stalked off and sat down at the end of the table without a backward glance towards him or Harry. I knew he would understand why I couldn't sit with him.

I heard Harry and Neville get up and head towards where I was sitting.

'Is it okay if we sit with you Hermione?' Neville asked somewhat shyly.

I guess everyone heard my outburst and looking around the great hall I was positive everyone did. Accepting the company I thought ' _What a great way to start the year.'_

I glanced around the hall to spot any others who returned to Hogwarts and only found a few.

Draco and another two Slytherin's whose names I believed were Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott along with Pansy who was desperately clinging to both the boys. I saw Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff along with some others whose names I didn't know.

Before I could finish looking around McGonagall stepped up to say the usual announcements along with a message for all those resitting their 7th year to stay behind after the feast.

Waiting behind after the feast we were all puzzled to what McGonagall wanted.

'I bet you are all wondering why I asked you to say behind' McGonagall started 'The teachers and I decided that you would all be given a different quarters to live in, seeing as there are not many of you we've refurbished part of the castle for all of you each dormitory will have a common room leading to it. However each dormitory will house two people and we've decided to split you up based on your academic levels.' McGonagall explained.

She read down the list of people and paired us together.

'Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini' she stated with a look that made it clear that there were to be no fighting or trading.

'Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson'

'Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones'

'Neville Longbottom and Theodore Nott'

'Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy'

I stopped hearing any names after that. I had to spend my last year stuck with the blonde ferret himself.


	5. Shakespeare

'No' I shouted 'Absolutely not. I am not sharing a room with ferret face. He will kill me in my sleep. It will not work.'

I was furious, not only at the insult to my intelligence, equal to Malfoy. Yeah right. His father probably paid for him to get the grades.

But also because I was stuck with the one guy (apart from Harry) who knew about what Ron did. It is going to be a living hell.

 _'I am just going to have to get used to the idea that I'm going to be sharing a dorm with him for the next year. I could do that. I hope'_ I thought to myself.

Looking across the great hall to Malfoy.

'Don't talk to me. Don't go in my room. Don't touch any of my stuff. And more importantly do not talk to me.'

Walking around the castle felt foreign to me. It didn't feel like the school I loved. It felt new, without the history. It felt like a reminder of all the people who died fighting and those who died protecting our school.

Roughly walking in the right direction, which McGonagall pointed I remembered that she told me the door leading to my dorm had the painting of Sir Cadogan.

 _'I guess there is no one better to guard our rooms than a knight.'_

I spotted the painting a little way down the corridor and cautiously approached expected Malfoy to jump out at me at any second. It is going to be such a relaxing year if I'm paranoid every single second and don't feel safe in my own bedroom.

'Who dares approach?' Shouted Sir Cadogan

If I can expect this every time I come home there will be no sneaking out this term.

'Hermione, this is my room'

Whispering the password I walked in to my brand new room, not expecting to see Malfoy curled up in the armchair with a book open in his lap.

Stepping closer I noticed that it was a muggle book. Who would have thought the pureblood fanatic would like a muggle writer and William Shakespeare nonetheless.

 _'This is great'_ I thought _'he won't tell anyone about Ron because I could tell everyone about this. I guess this room business isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be'_

Getting closer to Malfoy's face than I would have liked,

'Draco, wakey wakey. You are drooling all over the chair and your book' I started sarcastically hoping be would wake up and be embarrassed.

His eyes fluttered awake,

'Go away mum, I'm sleeping' He said and fell back asleep.

Quietly laughing to myself, I got out my wand and pointed it at Malfoy's face. Muttering a silent charm, water burst out of my wand and soaked him from head to toe.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MUDBLOOD.' He yelled at me, shock evident in his voice.

Malfoy looked down at his soaking wet clothes and noticed his book.

'Say anything and your life won't be worth living' he threatened

'I won't say anything about the muggle hating blonde haired boy reading a book by one, if you don't say anything about what you saw Ron do' I said sweetly.

Resorting to blackmail was not on my list of top things to do but I knew it was the only way to guarantee his silence.

'Deal. Seeing Ron snogging another girl toughened you up mudblood' he sneered.


	6. The Bet

'How dare you' were the only words I uttered to Malfoy for the rest of the week. Every time he even tried to speak to me, I walked away. I stayed in my room or the library to avoid seeing him.

The Great Hall was alive as usual when I walked in, sitting beside Neville and some of his friends I didn't know by name. Looking over to the Slytherin table I easily noticed the blonde hair.

'She hasn't spoken a word to be for a week' I told Blaise and Theo 'it's so boring, how am I meant to annoy her if I can't even produce a reaction.'

Glancing over at my best friend I noticed he wasn't even paying attention to me,

'Potter catching your eye tonight Blaise,' I whispered close to his ear 'the dorm rooms are working out in your favour'

Giving him my trademark sneer before returning the conversation back to Granger.

 _'Could I be nice to Granger? Was it possible?'_ Draco thought ' _definitely not.'_

Whilst I was deep in thought I didn't hear the conversation going on beside me. They were making bets about me.

'I bet you 2 galleons Theo that Draco can't make Granger talk to him for at least another three weeks' Blaise muttered.

'I bet you 3 galleons that Granger will talk to him in two weeks.' Theo replied back

'Making bets I see.'

'Draco... It's not- it's not what you think' Blaise and Theo stammered.

'I want to get in on this bet. 5 galleons that I can get her to talk to me within 3 days.'

I saw the smirk over take their faces. They didn't believe that there was any way I could do it. It was easy money to them.

Standing up I walked over to the Gryffindor table

Hermione's point of view

I heard the whispering first, looking around to see what all the fuss was about when I noticed Malfoy striding towards our table.

' _What the hell was he doing now?'_

In the background I saw Theo and Blaise exchanging glances and I knew they were up to something.

'Harry, is it okay if I come to your dorm later tonight?' I asked realising that I could talk to Blaise alone there and figure out what was going on.

'Move along Longbottom' Malfoy said in a tone that I could only assume was close to purring. He flopped down on the bench opposite me just in time to see me stand up and walk away with not a glance backwards.

Reaching Harry's dorm that night, I told the painting the password and stepped inside hoping not to disturb anyone. I noticed Blaise giving Harry a look earlier that I could only translate as attraction.

However noticing the look and seeing it in action were two different things. I wasn't expecting to see the pair laughing lovingly on the sofa about a book which laid open between them.


	7. Anyone home?

I walked back towards the entrance of their dorm not letting either of the boys see me before I called out

'Anyone home?'

Hearing them move about into a less revealing position than the one I saw. The idea that Harry was falling for Blaise didn't upset me or even shock me. Their personalities matched, I'm surprised they didn't realise earlier after all the potions experiments gone wrong in Snape's lap, it wasn't by mistake it was because they were too busy giving eyes to one another to realise they hadn't stirred the cauldron in ten minutes.

They could learn a lot from each other with Harry's need to save everyone around him and the Slytherins' need for self-preservation it would be a good match that no one could argue with.

Well apart from Ginny and Ron who I assume will be less than thrilled with the outcome.

The moment I witnessed before felt so genuine, it was flowing with no one guiding them together. It looked easy but incredibly difficult at the same time. It was as natural as any relationship could be.

* * *

Harry and I looked at each other jumping up in unison to get out of a position that would be deemed to be guilty to an outsider but in reality it was innocent as most of the first years.

The golden boy had forced me to read this brightly coloured booked saying _'it might help you understand muggles more'_

Like he didn't believe the war had changed all of us. Changed me. All everyone always sees is evil Slytherin's only caring about themselves and pureblood are superior.

I never believed those things no matter how much my father pushed it on me. Blood doesn't distinguish a person it is their whole being what does that. Their personality and morals do that.

Blood doesn't matter.

When Harry had handed me the book I knew it was meant to be seen as a gesture for a truce but all I saw was a boy who didn't see the good in me because of my family.

I didn't tell him this but I think he realised when I said

'I read this book when I first came to Hogwarts, my father wouldn't let me keep muggle items in the house.'

After a couple of nights after Harry finally worked up the courage to ask me about my childhood, the way I was raised and what it was like to have a Death Eater as a father and I told him. Every single detail. Leaving nothing out.

I knew I had feelings for this boy even before we had this open conversation. I knew when I had to choose a side for the war and all I wanted to do was keep the chosen one safe.

He felt like my other half. I know it sounds crazy but we fit together. I just have no idea how to tell him any of it and even if I should. There is no way the Chosen One would even see me in the same way.

I don't even know if he's gay.

Deciding it was best to find out before I even attempt talking to Harry about it, there was no way I am going to embarrass myself if it wasn't for a good reason.

I knew Hermione would be the best person to ask not only because I know she wouldn't judge me or Harry but because she knows harry better than anyone having spent most of the time at Hogwarts glued to his side.

I know she would want what's best for both of us.

 _'When she asks me about what Draco, Theo and I were talking about I can ask her about Harry'_ I though.

* * *

'We're in here' Harry called.

Walking into the main common room seeing both the boys sitting with more of a distance between them than before.

'Hey sorry for stopping by so late but you know what I'm like.' I told them sitting down on their maroon coloured sofa what took up half the space available.

I saw Harry look at me with a ' _what do you want in the kindness possible way'_ expression on his face.

 _'I guess I interrupted more than just a heated look'_ I thought to myself in wonderment, maybe I don't need to match make after all, it seems they were getting there themselves.

'I'm actually here to talk to Blaise, sorry Harry'

'Since when do you willingly talk to Slytherin's Granger' Blaise muttered to me.

'You know why I'm here Blaise, what is Malfoy up to?'


	8. Antlers

I don't know why I wanted to know so desperately, I just did.

It might have something due to the fact he tortured us for years but deep down I knew that was only part of the answer.

Did I care for Draco Malfoy?

How could I?

Even if there was the slightest possibility I could never ever act on any feeling I might have. He was the person who let the death eaters into Hogwarts, which ultimately led to Dumbledore's death. It was his fault. Yet I don't know why I felt this magnetic pull towards him, like it was meant to be something.

Something I'd never felt before.

I snapped out of these thoughts when Blaise started to speak.

'Focus Hermione' I thought to myself 'do not think about Draco Malfoy unless it's to do with ways to torture him.'

'You are so predictable.' He started 'As soon as Draco walked towards your table at lunch I knew you would assume I knew. There's nothing going on.'

'Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?' Harry shouted at both of us.

I explained to Harry what was going on before I left their dorm. I knew I was not going to get Blaise to tell me what was going on, I was going to have to make a better plan.

* * *

Heading back to my dorm room I ran into the one person I was avoiding with the utmost determination. Apparently Merlin had it out for me at the moment.

'Hermione why won't you talk to me? I haven't done anything wrong.' Ron demanded from me.

'How dare you pull that crap with me? 'I haven't done anything wrong.'' I mocked back in a less than pleasant tone.

'You are just being horrible now, I haven't done anything wrong and you know it. Learning your new language from your room mate?'

'Haven't done anything wrong' I hissed 'snogging another girl isn't doing anything wrong. How fucking dare you make yourself out to be a saint? If you ever set foot near me I swear to Merlin I will make you wish that you died in the war.'

He scurried away quicker than I thought was possible, his face flushed bright red making it hard to see where his hair started, knowing he has been court out in his lie.

I pulled my wand out of my robes and pointed it straight at his back as he was walking away and muttered 'anteoculatia' which fired a red jet light. It wasn't the revenge I wanted but it would have to do for now.

I went back the way I came and headed in the direction of the library wanting to spend some time alone before I went back to the dorm room.

Finding a nice secluded table towards the back section of the library I sat down with a book in my lap happy to spend away the minutes before curfew on my own before I had to be with Malfoy again.

I hadn't spoken to Malfoy for over a week, it should have been a nice break but all I felt was this itching under my skin, like he was a rash and the only chance for relief I could get was when he spoke to me. I knew I couldn't keep up the silent treatment for much longer, but I could hopefully hold back until I figured out what was going on.

Think about the devil of course he would turn up.

 _'Is he following me or something?'_ I thought to myself.

'I just ran into Ron in the corridor, I take it that it was your handy work on his antlers. Nice one. I added my own spin on them.' Draco told me without a sneer on his face.

 _'Why is he trying so hard to make me talk to him?'_ I contemplated _. 'That's it. That's what he's trying to do. I wonder how much gold they are spending. Knowing Slytherin boys they wouldn't do anything that didn't benefit themselves in some way.'_

'I know you so desperately want to know what I did, I can hear you begging me from here.' He joked lamely 'every time anyone tries to removed they will double. Let's hope they figure out the anti-jinx before he can't life his head' Malfoy joked with me.

A/N Please read and review guys! :)


	9. Potions

I walked away, how could I not thank him for that?

I knew that I had to wait this out. He couldn't keep it up forever, he would turn back into the horrible guy everyone loved to loath.

Slipping quietly into the dorm hoping no one was roaming the corridors to see how late I was getting back from the library and Malfoy was nowhere in sight.

'I hope he doesn't get caught' I thought to myself 'not that I care.' I told myself sternly.

Lying in bed I quickly fell asleep to the sound of the Giant Lake outside my window.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of knocking against the wooden door that separated from me the devil incarnated.

I am so not a morning person and the human on the other side of this door is going to find that out in the most unpleasant way.

I slammed open the door with a look of thunder on my face only to be pleasantly surprised to see who was there. It wasn't unusual to visit other dorms but this early in the morning something must be wrong.

'Harry what are you doing here? What's wrong? It's so early...' I complained

'First lesson start in 5 minutes 'Mione, I was worried when you didn't come down to breakfast so I thought I would check on you.' He told me with a sincere look on his face, I knew he wasn't joking. I overslept.

'Crap, I'm going to be late.' I said out loud while casting a cleaning charm on my clothes and hair. There wasn't time to have a shower.

I ran out of the door quickly after realising we have Potions first with Slughorn. He wasn't the strictest of teachers but I couldn't afford a late mark on my report not if I wanted to be the top student this year.

Down the stairs, along the corridor we ran. It was a miracle we didn't meet any Mrs Norris or we would have a detention for sure.

We made it to the classroom with seconds to spare, getting there behind everyone else caused us some complications such as there were only two spare seats available.

Ron or Malfoy? Which one was worse?

I already knew the answer to that unfortunately and took the unoccupied seat next to Malfoy.

'Listen up.' Horace Slughorn boomed 'these are your set seats and partners for the year. Turn to page 97 in your textbook, this is your personal project for this term, it's up to you to decided when you do it and where, partner up with your neighbour and get started.'

Great, just because I overslept I'm stuck with ferret face not only in sleeping arrangements but also in classes now as well. This is so typical.

 _'I'm going to have to talk to Blaise again tonight,'_ I told myself with the most amount of determination I could muster.

As soon as classes finished I walked toward the library with resolve to research the hell out of this project so I could get it done with the least amount of communication I could.

As it turned out I didn't have to go and see Blaise tonight. He was sitting in the corner of the library furthest away from most of the students. The only reason I noticed him was because that table was usually mine.

After I got all the books I could carry back to the table I laid them out careful not to damage any of them and pulled up a seat next to Zambini.

'Mind if I sit here?' I asked even though there was no way I was going to move.

He shook his head and I took it as an invitation even if it wasn't the most sincere one.

'So,' I started casually 'how much money have you bet on me?'

The look on his face told me that he hadn't been expecting me to ask him that or even know that.

'Wha-' he cleared his throat. 'What are you talking about?' He asked in a timid voice.

'Well after I thought about it, it was obvious that Malfoy wouldn't willingly try and talk to me so I knew there had to be money involved.' I stated. 'I can help you win the money if you tell me what you know.'

I know it was slightly blackmail but I had to know.


	10. Blackmail

'I think it would be fair if you called Theo here as well.' I told Blaise with a slight smirk on my face.

Blackmail wasn't something I enjoyed doing, but it was necessary. While Blaise went and found Theo I decided to browse the library to find a book to take back to the dorm tonight. But as luck would have it, I found something so much more interesting.

I looked at Malfoy with a smirk on my face.

 _'_ _I wonder if he is looking for another Shakespeare play'_ I thought to myself

'Still not talking to me Granger?' Malfoy purred to me. 'Wondering if I'm looking for more muggle classics?' He asked teasingly knowing I wouldn't reply. 'Actually if you must know, I'm looking for books on the potion we have to make.'

I was shocked. Draco Malfoy actually putting effort into his project with a Mudblood. If I could faint I would have.

'Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to the dorm.' He said looking at me pointedly.

Stepping out of his way, I felt his arm graze mine as he walked past. Electricity shot through my body.

 _'_ _What was that?'_ I thought

I glanced behind to Malfoy to see if he felt it as well but he was long gone.

Sitting back down at the table I occupied earlier with Blaise and waited for them both. Luckily I didn't have to wait too long before I saw Blaise and Theo making their way to the table I was sitting at.

'Alright boys?' I asked 'why don't you tell me all about this bet.'

After Theo and Blaise both told me how long they thought I was going to be silent with Malfoy, I came up with an idea.

'How about it? Next time you speak to Malfoy you are going to tell him the bets off.' I said

Quickly before they protested I continued.

'I know, I know, Malfoy will think something is going on but that's exactly what's going to happen.'

 _'_ _Ha, that will upset him. Giving him a taste of his own medicine.'_ I thought

'But I want to make my own bet with you both.' I added knowing this would throw them.

The boys went and found Malfoy after I gave them both my proposition so I decided to head down to the kitchen to grab a couple of sandwiches and two slices of cake from the kitchen before going back to the dorm to give them all a couple of minutes to talk it out in the dorm.

I knew Theo and Blaise would tell Malfoy exactly what I told them and that was what I was counting on.


	11. Simple Technique

'SHE SAID WHAT TO YOU?' I demanded from both Theo and Blaise.

They both exchanged a look,

'Well Hermione is the brightest wit...' I cut him off with a look.

'Anyway she worked it out and wanted to make her own bet with us.' Blaise explained.

'So what exactly was this bet she wanted to make?'

'Well' Theo started. 'That she could get you to willingly kiss her before the Christmas holidays which is only four weeks away. We thought you would want to know.'

 _'_ _She thinks she is so clever,'_ I thought to myself.

'Let's mess with her' I mused out loud with a plan formulating in my head. She isn't going to know Blaise and Theo told me. It's time to have some fun.

* * *

Walking back to the common room felt like it had taken forever but I needed to give the boys enough time to tell Malfoy. After all the years of insults about my blood status it was finally time to get pay back. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

Standing outside the portrait hole I took a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever attack I found.

'Draco are you here?' I called as I stepped into the common room.

Hearing no response I placed the plates on the little table in front of the chair so he could easily find the food when he got back. Who doesn't like food? It was a simple technique but effective for him to know that I was thinking about him. _'Yeah right.'_

Feeling a cold breath on my neck, I quickly spun around bumped and fell into his solid chest and strong arms.

'Sorry love, did I scare you?' He closely whispered into my ear while with his arm wrapped around my waist.

Goosebumps erupted all over my body at the close proximity and the feel of his mouth nearly touching the sensitive skin on my neck.

I heard him chuckled and felt him unwind his arm from around me.

Why did I now feel the sudden loneliness without his arm around me?

'No… you didn- didn't scare me no.' I stuttered.

'Of course I didn't' he purred. 'Decided to finally speak to me again?' He asked with a slight catch in his voice.

Wow his acting skills were better than I thought they would be. You could almost mistake his words for sincerity. If I hadn't seen Blaise and Theo dash around the corner I would have almost believed him. Almost. There is no way he would be this nice and polite to me of his own accord.

'Yeah well, we have to do this project for Slughorn and it would be hard if we weren't speaking.'

'That's true.' Draco said as he absently grazed his fingers along my arm as if he hadn't realised he'd been doing it.

'You brought me food?' He asked with a dazed look on his face.

Clearly he hadn't expected me to actually be nice and serious about the bet.

'Yeah I realised that you probably hadn't eaten anything since I saw you in the library when it was being served so I grabbed us some sandwiches and stuff from the kitchen on my way back to the dorm.'

'Well… Thanks.' He replied clearly looking mystified.

The sheer wonderment on his handsome face make me think that he has never had anyone worrying in case he hadn't eaten.

 _'_ _Is what I'm doing wrong? And since when have a thought of Draco's face as handsome?'_


	12. Breakfast

I jumped awake with a start to hear banging on my bedroom door for the second time this term, only it wasn't Harry.

'Hermione if you don't hurry up and get ready, you'll have no time for breakfast.'

Draco sighed in a dramatic manner after he heard me grumble and moan about being woken up too early.

'I really needed to get my alarm fixed.' I quietly grumbled out loud.

After a much needed relaxing shower I headed out of my bedroom and down the stairs to only see Draco sitting on the sofa with a book in his lap and a smirk on his face looking like he had all the time in the damn world.

'Draco if you don't hurry, you'll have no time for breakfast.' I mimicked back to him.

'I was waiting for you actually.' He told me. 'I thought if we turned up to breakfast together it would cause a bit of a stir and also piss your ex off.'

Now I knew why the smirk was there. But he was right, it would upset Ron and that's always a bonus.

'Alright let's go.' I said with a smile plastered on my face.

Of course Draco was right, as soon as we entered the Great Hall all eyes narrowed focused on us.

Draco leant down and whispered in my ear, 'I told you so, can you see the look of Weasel's face?' He asked breathing down my neck.

A shiver passed through my body that I tried to cover, but by the look of Malfoy's face I wasn't successful.

I followed his gaze along Gryffindor table and spotted Ron. The fury on his face was undeniable and satisfaction replaced the strange feelings Malfoy produced.

I stretched onto my tiptoes and ran my mouth along his cleanly shaven jaw line before breathing 'we should do this again sometime' into the crock of his neck.

I didn't look back as I walked over to sit at the Gryffindor table.

Serves him right.

I looked to my neighbour and saw Harry sitting there with his mouth hanging open and not a work coming out.

'So 'Mione you and Draco seem close.' Harry said to me with a toothy grin on display.

Of course he would find the amusement out of this situation, and his grin was still there after I told him the story.

He just laughed. 'Of course that's the reason 'Mione, whatever you say'

'So Harry, you and Blaise seem close.' I joked with him.

After an in-depth conversation about how he didn't like Blaise, in my opinion he protested a lot too much to make me believe him, he turned to me and said,

'Mione, Draco's walking towards you.'

Turning my head to look in the direction of the Slytherin table I saw exactly what he meant. Draco was making his way to me with what looked like sheer determination in his eyes.

When he made it to where I was sitting he bent down and said,

'Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?' He asked.

That was unexpected but I refused to give in and eventually I accepted his offer.

' _It was going to be an interesting four weeks.'_ I thought to myself and Draco escorted me to my first lesson.


	13. Harry & Blaise

'Draco Malfoy asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him' was the thought that was running around my brain all day long and was now the reason why I couldn't sleep.

I couldn't even admit to myself that I wasn't excited. Even though I knew that it didn't mean anything or that it wasn't serious but I just couldn't deny that I hoped it was.

* * *

I knew Blaise would be back in our dorm already, he never stayed out past curfew. Who would have thought the Slytherin was such a goody two shoes?

As I got back to our dorm I saw Blaise sitting cross legged on the sofa with a movie playing in the background. He looked so different now the war was over but then I guess everyone did. War changes people but it looked as though it changed him for the good.

I was so caught up with my own thoughts I didn't realise Blaise had noticed me staring.

'Like what you see Potter?' He asked with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

It wasn't uncommon for him to call me by my last name when he jokes with me, it was kind of a running gag between us now. He has a side to him I never realised before we started sharing the same dorm, he was quite the comedian.

'As a matter of fact I do.' I purred back to him hoping to find his face flush pink and I wasn't disappointed.

'Are you alright Blaise? Looking a little flushed?' I laughed to him before sitting down beside him on the sofa.

Relaxing back into the comfortable cushions that line the sofa, I looked over to Blaise who still sat in the same spot looking dumbfound. I shocked him, I bet he didn't know that I had it in me to tease. Oh little does he know.

* * *

'Hey Draco…' I started trying to get his attention.

'Yes' he replied with a dubious look on his face.

'Do you know if Blaise is single?' I asked, curiosity plastered all over my face.

I wasn't asking for myself, I didn't think about him like that and I couldn't do that to Harry either. I've seen the looks Harry has given Blaise I just wanted to know if they were returned.

'Why Granger? You interested?' He asked with a smirk playing on his features. Of course we would find the humour in any situation.

'I'm not asking for me, you know you are my favourite guy.' I said trying to hide the laugh that was begging to come out.

The shock that showed on his face with his eyes widened and mouth hung open, I couldn't hold the laugh that forced its way out me.

'Anyway' Draco started 'he hasn't said anything to me about seeing someone.'

'Just because he hasn't said anything to you doesn't mean you haven't noticed the looks Harry has been giving him.'

Draco sighed 'yes I've noticed the looks and I've also noticed Blaise sending them back but we both know they aren't ready to admit it.'

I knew Draco was right, it would be hard for them not only because Harry is the Chosen One/Golden Boy and Blaise is a Slytherin. I know it isn't going to be easy but I'm going to make Harry recognise his feelings. He deserves to be happy.


	14. The Insident

Heading down to the Great Hall first thing Saturday morning was always enjoyable with the way the corridors where almost deserted with only a few students scattered around.

I couldn't deny that I was really nervous but then whoever had the chance to go out with Draco Malfoy would be. What if I made a fool of myself?

As I sat down at the Gryffindor table ready for my breakfast it wasn't long before Harry joined me.

'Why are you up so early 'Mione?' Harry said pouring himself a glass of orange juice. 'Oh yeah, you're going to Hogsmeade with Draco.' With a laugh in his voice and a smile on his face he helped himself to breakfast.

'Yes, I'm going to with Draco, it's no big deal. Why are you up so early?' I questioned back.

After glancing around the hall I didn't need to ask, Blaise was sitting at the Slytherin table with a glass in his hand staring straight at Harry but when he noticed me looking he quickly turned away as his cheeks flushed an odd colour of red.

'Going to Hogsmeade with Blaise?' I teased.

'Yes' Harry replied with his cheeks becoming the same colour as Blaise's.

Before I could tease him anymore I felt someone standing behind me. Shock blasted through my body, I felt myself tense before I shot straight up out of the bench and grabbed the offender by the hair and slammed their head down onto my bent knee and heard a sharp crack.

It was too late by the time I noticed the blonde hair.

'Bloody hell Granger! I was just going to ask if you were ready to go not murder you.' He yelled with pain evident in his voice.

'I'm sorry Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you and I just reacted.' I stuttered trying to get a hold of myself.

I pointed my wand at his face and muttered 'episkey' and a quick cleaning spell to remove the blood. After seeing Draco raise his hand to his nose and feel that it was well and truly mended, he finally looked straight at me.

'Where the hell did you learn moves like that?' Draco asked awe evident in his voice along with a little annoyance.

'Well after I told my parents about the troll in first year I had to do self-defence classes every summer. Then when we realised the war was about to happen it was smart decision just in case I didn't have my wand at some point.'

He just looked at me in amusement before offering me his arm,

'Ready to go?'

'You still want to go to Hogsmeade with me even after I broke your nose?' I asked with astonishment evident in my voice and body language.

'Of course I do, you might have broken my nose but you also fixed it.'

For a moment I forgot about the bet and we were just two ordinary people who liked each other.

I took his arm he led me away from the castle and down towards Hogsmeade.

The walk was brisk but body numbingly cold, every part of me was frozen. Draco seemed to realise that and put his arm around my shoulders to warm us both up.

As we reached the boarder of the town Draco asked,

'Would you like to go into Madam Puddifoot's for a warm drink?'

'Sure' I replied hoping I didn't sound as awkward as I felt.


	15. Chocolate

_'_ _Did he know that was the place where all couples went? Get a grip of yourself Hermione. This isn't a real date. He's just acting and so are you._ ' I told myself sternly before we arrived at the crammed little café.

When we eventually made it to this café it was crammed pack of various students all of which looked to be on dates, everything inside was adorned with bows and frills. We made our way over to a small circular table that are only for two people.

Sitting down at the table I had never felt more out of place in my life.

I didn't belong somewhere like this after everything that happened in the war. I wasn't a dainty, fragile girl anymore.

It was as if Draco had notice or he too felt out of place because he looked at me and said,

'Do you want to go to Madam Rosmerta's instead?'

I smiled and nodded. Draco took that as his cue to guide me swiftly out of the café and back up towards the pub. It was getting close to Christmas and the freezing arctic air reminded you of that every step you took.

As we entered the pub we took a seat in the secluded area at the back, both of us hoping to hide from any prying eyes.

Being part of the Golden Trio was hard but I bet being part of the Malfoy family after the clear association with Voldemort was even harder and by the look on his face it definitely was.

'Would you like a drink?' Draco asked with perfect etiquette.

'A butterbeer please'

After Draco returned with our drinks, I felt the awkward tension as it slammed into me. Even though we both knew it was a bet, it suddenly felt too real.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were on a date. If the Daily Prophet didn't get a hold of this story today they probably would tomorrow. It won't be long before someone sells us out.

'So-' Draco cleared his throat. 'How are you lessons?'

'Is that what you normally ask a girl on a date?' I questioned hoping to get a better insight into the blonde's life.

He cleared his throat again showing signs of obvious awkwardness. This was going to be fun.

'No I… Umm-' he took a deep breath and started again.

'No I don't normally ask girls that on dates, but you are a completely new species to me.' He finally managed to get out.

'Species?' I replied hitting high notes I didn't even know I could achieve.

'Yeah, no I mean no. I mean you're completely different to any other person I've met. Not a species…' He stuttered out and his face turning a whole new shade that contrasted with his platinum blonde hair.

I just laughed but inside I felt my stomach doing summersaults.

'I was joking, I know what you mean.'

After we both stopped laughing we continued our conversation in the pub for well over an hour, talking about silly trivial things making each other laugh while getting to know each other better. I hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time and how would have though Draco Malfoy would have made me feel this way?

As we were about to leave the pub, I quickly went out back to use the bathroom.

Not seeing Draco as I walked back into the main room, I made my way outside silently hoping that he was waiting for my outside and hadn't ditched me after he realised what a mistake he'd made.

I still didn't see him anywhere. I slumped against the wall of the pub, how embarrassing is it going to be walking back to Hogwarts on my own and having to tell Harry and my friends how Draco had ditched me and on a fake date no less.

I contemplated my options and decided to head back to castle not seeing any alternative.

'Hermione.' I heard a voice call that sounded so familiar after spending all day with him.

Hope blossomed in my chest and it was all I could do not to burst out a massive smile that threatened to show my real feelings.

'Where are you going?' Draco called. 'Ditching me?' I thought I heard sadness in his voice but I shook my head at that thought.

'I couldn't find you when I came out of the pub, I thought you left me so I was going to head back to the castle.' I whispered hoping the freezing cold air would provide a good enough answer to why my eyes were red.

'This is why.' Draco said handing me a box of chocolates he had obviously ran to Honeydukes to get me.

God. I had fallen head over heels for Draco Malfoy.


	16. The Great Hall

As soon as that realisation hit me I felt my cheeks heat up under the scrutinising look of my companion _. 'Did he know what I was thinking?'_ I rejected that thought on the sheer stupidity of it.

'Thank you' I murmured before taking the chocolate from his outstretched arms. No one had ever been this thoughtful.

 _'It's just for a bet Hermione. He doesn't like you back. Get a grip.'_

'You're welcome.' Draco uttered taking my arm for the third time today.

'You must be freezing.' Draco finished placing his coat around my shoulders to keep the winter chills away.

What a gentlemen.

'Come on, let's walk back to school.' Draco murmured with his mouth so close to my ear.

I had never felt this amount of gratitude or passion for anyone ever before. Why did Draco have this effect on my body and feelings? I just wanted to move in closer.

As if he sensed my thoughts, which he was getting good at, he pulled me closer into his arms sharing out body heat as we made our way back up the steep hill to the castle.

When we approached the double doors, Draco still didn't retract his arm which made my face heat up in pride, he wasn't ashamed to be seen with me. After the rocky start with the war, things really had changed.

Draco held open the door for me as we reached the Great Hall with the thousands upon thousands of candles floating mid-air over all four tables, it truly was an amazing sight and with Draco's arm still around me it made it one hundred times better.

Again Draco offered me his hand and led me to the Gryffindor table as all the eyes tracked us every step, as he made it to where Harry, Neville and Luna were sitting he let go of my hand.

'Would you like to join us?' I asked looking up at Draco feeling bare without his hand on mine.

'Yes, sure.' He quickly replied before taking the space beside me at the table.

I could see by the light in Harry's eyes that he couldn't wait to ask me how it went in Hogsmeade and tell me how he got on with Blaise, I honestly couldn't wait to tell him. How often does someone buy you chocolates out of kindness and not to apologize for something?

After we finished our meal, Draco got up and walked over to Blaise and Theo at the Slytherin table without a word.

'Maybe he was just too excited to tell his friends how your date went?' Harry said to me, seeing the obvious hurt in my face.

'Yeah.' I replied lamely.

'Anyway how was your date?' Harry asked curiosity evident in his voice.

'He bought me chocolates.' I told Harry taking the shrunken box out of my pocket.

'Wow, you don't do that unless you really like someone.'

After I finished telling Harry, I looked over towards the Slytherin table only to find Blaise, Theo and Draco all staring straight at me

When Hermione caught us looking at her, we all turned back around to face each other hoping it wasn't too suspicious.

'Draco you can't just ignore her, you have to do Slughorn's project together.' Theo said to me being the voice of logic.

'I know, I know.' I replied feeling my blood boil when I thought of not speaking to her.

'I've just never felt like this before.' I told my friends honestly.

I don't know why I felt inspired to buy Hermione chocolates. I just wanted to make her smile, something she hasn't been doing much after Ron.

I'd fallen for the girl I tormented for years.


	17. Fight

As I sat at the table with Harry, I knew I couldn't just ignore the stares Draco and his cronies where throwing toward me. I wasn't normally the type of girl who got given what they wanted, I had to work for it and I'll be damned if I don't get Draco Malfoy however much it took.

'I'll see you in a bit Harry.' I told him, hoping he understood the message I was sending him with my eyes and being the greatest friend I could ask for of course he did.

When I was making my way over to the Slytherin table, I felt a strong pair of arms grab my shoulder in an attempt to stop me. Without looking I knew it was Ronald Weasley, who else would have the balls to do it? Apparently Ron hadn't witnessed or been told what I done to Draco when he snuck up on me.

Doing a similar move on him as I had done Draco, the only difference being the amount of pressure I placed upon his arm before I swung at him and struck him square in the jaw.

I glanced around the Hall hoping with all my heart that no one had noticed but of course all eyes were on us, I was tired of being the centre of attention just because of two boys, I had enough of that after the war. I didn't see Draco sitting at the table, as my heart beat speed up I tried to find him in the crowd but I couldn't.

'Relax Granger, I'm here.' Draco said throwing a wink my way with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

As Ron made his was back onto his feet, Draco loomed over him.

'I told you to never lay your hand on her again.' Draco said to him in a menacing whisper. 'YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON HER, YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT!' Draco was shouting now, so loud the whole of Hogsmeade probably heard him.

Draco punched him straight on the nose; the sound of the bone cracking was evident throughout the Great Hall.

'Don't you ever fucking touch her again, you will fucking regret it.' Draco threatened and by the tone of his voice it was obvious he wasn't exaggerating.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Hall back toward our dorm not wanting to see everyone look at me differently, with pity in their eyes. I didn't want everyone to find out about Ron like that, but I can't change it now.

'Hermione.' Draco started, I could still see the anger in his eyes but I could also see regret. 'I really didn't mean to tell the whole hall about Ron, I was just so angry that he put his hand on you like that.'

'I know you didn't mean to tell everyone, it can't be helped. It's honestly fine, everyone was going to find out eventually.'

I could feel the tears sliding down my face as Draco pulled me into his arms.

'Draco there's something I need to tell you.'

I couldn't keep lying to him, I had to tell him about the bet.


	18. The End

'I know Theo and Blaise told you about the bet.'

After I told Draco the whole story he placed his hands on either side of my face with a smile plastered on his face.

'I already know.' Draco said to me with laughter sparkling in his eyes.

'Wha- what do you mean you already know?' I asked trying to mask my features after my mouth dropped open.

Draco sighed my name and I couldn't remember anything more beautiful. 'You do know why we share a room don't you?'

'Yes.' I answered. 'Because fate and the universe both have it out for me.' I stated trying to play it of as a joke.

At the beginning of the year I did feel like the universe was playing a practical joke on me, but it didn't feel like that anymore. It felt like a blessing to find someone who I actually connected to on an intellectual level and mental. I loved Harry like a brother but it isn't the same as actually having someone look after you.

The boisterous laugh bust out of Draco's mouth and shook me out of my thoughts. 'No love.' Draco started after the laughter eventually stopped. 'Because we are match mentally and intellectually. And not to mention that I saw you hide around the corner after the visited the dorm to tell me, I'm not an idiot Hermione.'

'I know you aren't an idiot, I just thought that the bet would give me a chance to feel liked and appreciated again. After Ron it just made me feel worthless. I know we match in every way humanly possible that's why I choose you and it is hopefully what I'll be choosing for a long time.'

'I choose you too Hermy.' Draco said laughing at the silly nickname I'd chosen to forget.

Draco pulled me close to him and gently kissed me for the first time.


End file.
